


My poor, poor window

by Grimreapersgolour1 (SansThePacifist)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansThePacifist/pseuds/Grimreapersgolour1
Summary: Short little drabble I made. NaLu if you squint. Really old story.





	My poor, poor window

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a cute little one-shot I made. Hope you like it~!
> 
> I do not own Fairy Tail.

I locked my door, put up the chain fence over the fireplace, and locked the window. They have no chance of getting in here. I smiled with victory, non at all. I went into the bathroom for a shower, and got out after an hour _-_ or-so.

I crawled under my sheets and slept, it took me a few minutes because it was just too quiet. Eventually I succumbed to sleep though.

* * *

I waked up in the morning feeling an incredible radiation of warmth. I look beside me, there is Natsu's scarf hanging out of the edge, and happy is curled up at the edge of the bed. How the heck did they get inside? I see a shard of glass on the floor and ignore it.

I get up, take a shower, and get changed. As I exit the bathroom I look at a trail of glass shards that lead to the window. There inside of the glass is a air pocket of nothingness. "Naaaaaaatsuuuuuuu...!" He groaned as I pulled him out of the space between the mattress and the bedframe.

"Hey Luce!" I glared at him.

"Stop sleeping in my bed."

"But it is soooo comfy..." Then I gave him my infamous 'Lucy kick' before giving him a lecture.

After the lecture they said simultaneously "I am sorry!"

"I am stiiiiiillll goooooooiiiiiinnnnggg tooooo kiiiiillll yooouuu!" We jumped and ran cross the house, knocking something's down.

"Aye!"

"You better pay my for that!"

"Aye!" Happy and Happy #2 said at once.

**Author's Note:**

> It was just a short story that came to mind, hoped you liked it.


End file.
